As one variable displacement exhaust turbocharger which is used for an exhaust turbocharger of an internal combustion engine and which is equipped with a variable nozzle mechanism for varying a vane angle of a plurality of nozzle vanes, the technique of JP 2011-43119 is provided.
This technique is illustrated in FIG. 9A, FIG. 9B and FIG. 9C of the attached drawings. FIG. 9A is a plan view of a configuration of a nozzle vane 08 before being connected to a first link member 074. FIG. 9B is a Z arrow view of FIG. 9A. FIG. 9C is an enlarged view of a second shaft end portion of FIG. 9A.
On an opposite side of a fitting part 081 from a vane 064, a protruding portion 085 is provided. The protruding portion 085 is inserted in a hole 074a of a first link member 074 and then pressed in a direction of a center axis S to form a caulking portion.
Then, in a notch area of a notch 082 in a second bearing 066, a press-fitting portion 086 and a non press-fitting portion 087 are provided. The length of the press-fitting portion 086 in the direction perpendicular to the notch 082 is set slightly larger than the length of the hole 074a in this above perpendicular direction.
Meanwhile, the length of the press-fitting portion 086 in a direction parallel to the notch 082 and perpendicular to the center axis S is set slightly smaller or equal to the length of the hole 074 in this perpendicular direction.
Therefore, the notch 082 has the shape that decreases from the press-fitting portion 086 toward the non-press-fitting portion 087 and the protruding portion 085 from the press-fit portion 086 as it goes to the tip.
As the notch 082 has a shape that decreases as it goes to the tip, it is easy to fit the fitting part 081 into the hole 074a of the first link member 074. Thus, when press-fitting the press-fitting portion 086 to the hole 074a, even if a press-fit margin between the press-fitting portion 086 and the hole 074 is set large, the press-fitting force required for press-fitting does not increase excessively and occurrence of the press defects is suppressed.